Haruka
by ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan
Summary: AU where Harry Potter's real parent is my OC , HP/Kaname ,Zero/ OC ..there is a number 1 in the first chapter please ignore it.. rating may go up.. and will later contain mpreg.. On Hold ( may be put up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Vampire Knight nor Harry Potter they belong to there respectable owners.. ( and if I did I wouldn't be writing on this site... )

One day while Kaien Cross, Headmaster of Cross Academy was doing paperwork, in his office.

" Mr. Cross, I have a letter from Lady," said a voice from behind, the voice was from a person that he knew very well. It was from Leonardo Ford, (and No, he is not related to the famous Ford car company person…) Kaien's little sisters butler , and his one a upon a time stepfather. The sudden familiar intruder genuinely surprised him; Kaien quickly looked back and took the letter from the stoic man.

The letter said:

Dear my perverted pedophile aniki, Kaien,

I am wondering if you are willing to give me a job as a teacher or nurse, at your school. I will be moving back to Cross manor, three weeks from now. I have sent Ken-chan (1) (who should be near you right now waiting for an answer to this long letter) I already have my men remodeling the house to my tastes. ( and to make it my own famiglia's home base) And I think that teaching at your school will give me something to do while finishing up the house. And if you are wondering why I am going to be moving back, it's because of all the pressure and influence mother has over my every single tiny move. You know how much I hate having people ordering me around right? (at this Kaien flinched at the memory of being maimed when he had naïvely commanded her to do something she didn't want to do) I am making my own famiglia whether mother allows me to or not! And I have people that already want to join my famiglia. Cross manor is the ideal place because of it having a huge land mass, and built in tight security. I want you to have a room ready for a month because of the remodeling not being finished yet. I miss you, ( well.. not that much ), Tonks ( Nemphi) is moving too, but she will not for a few months after me. She said that she will stay with me to make sure that your school is appropriate for her children. Kaien, just write a small reply please…

your lovely younger sister,

Sayuri

When Kaien finished reading, he quickly wrote a reply, and handed the reply letter to Ken, who quickly disappeared into thin air. Kaien was overly excited and decided to call an assembly with both the Night class and the Day class in order to introduce his younger sisters.

Please review and tell me if I should continue ! And this is my first fanfiction so please be nice... oh and this is is unbetaed so if anyone is interested and betaing this story please PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : If you are at this chapter you would have seen it on the first chapter!

Warnings: if you count glares and weird looks as inappropriate you should stick to reading the first chapter… And there is Kaien being a little perverted.. so that means that there is no Romance in this chapter…

2 weeks later (of the letter)

All the students in Cross academy were called to meet in a field ( a random field with sound systems all over the place). All the students were whispering to one another to figure out why he had called them all together .. For they never ever meet together. (duh .. of course the night class are all vampires.. and they are meeting at night so…)

" Ugg .. that stupid chairman what is he thinking! (Putting vampires and humans in the same room!) He must have lost some of his sanity, or any that he had in the first place! And fan girls, how are we going to make sure that none of the fangirls try to sneak off to touch the night class!" huffed a silver haired young man and perfect, by the name of Zero.

" Zero ! Don't say that! And he said that he would have guards (trained Vampire hunters) to separate us. I wonder how he got the money to hire them though.." said a short brown haired girl ( also a perfect), Yuki.

Zero in return just glared at her. But she was right; there were people who were separating the two classes. You just couldn't see them at first glance. He also recognized that all of them were carrying anti-vampire weapons. He turned to look (more like glare) at the stage, for it seemed like Kaien was going to talk.

" Alright everyone! You may be wondering why I have asked you all to gather here. Well it's to introduce a new teacher to this school. She will be teaching music, as an elective class," said Kaien in a flamboyant way. He got weird looks from the crowd and if glares could kill Kaien would be in ashes. For, Zero, whose killer intent began to freak out people around him, was glaring at him (intensely). " You all may be wondering why I have gathered you guys here for just any normal new teacher! It's because she isn't just any old new teacher! She used to be head doctor of a hospital (her own hospital) and a professional pianist , a known prodigy… and is also my ….."

Kaien was interrupted by a musical voice," I am his younger sister, Sayuri Cross, I am sorry for my brother making such a big deal of announcing that I now work underneath him… and behind me.. is his other sister Tonks.. Who will only be here for a while to see if this school would be proper for her children. " This made the crowd of people explode into whispers..

"So because she said what I desperately wanted to say. I have no reason to keep you here.. So you may now all leave to your dorms .. Of course the Night class students will have to go to class .. Oh and before I forget Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross, Kaname Kuran, and whoever else Kaname want to bring with him … have to stay behind!"

With that everyone dispersed, except for the people whose names were called… "We will have a welcoming party later at night. And you guys are invited ! And it's at 10p.m.! Oh, and off course you are given permisson to miss class," Kaien yelled, while hugging Yuki to death.

" Onniii-san ! Please let go of the poor girl, she's becoming blue! .. And why haven't you introduced me to them yet!.. Oh, and don't you dare expect me to wear anything that you have picked out for me!" said Sayuri in a serious yet shouting tone.

" Oh, well, this is Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Zero Kiryu, and my adopted daughter Yuki," said Kaien in a depressed voice. He had already picked out a nice dress for her to wear, and he had wanted to take pictures of her in it ..

" Nice to meet you all! Now you guys might be wondering how I could teach Night Class without being a vampire? Well, to answer that I am a hybrid between a vampire and a veela, Now all of you may have questions, but you will have to wait until the party!" she said enthusiastically. Sayuri was one of the most beautiful being in that anyone could lay there eyes on.. Not one could believe that she was related to Kaien.

(sigh)Okay so I was planning to have this chapter posted a little earlier, but my internet broke down and I had to buy another machine … and I found out that I was hopeless with setting it up so I had to have one of my siblings help me… Oh and sorry for the cliff hangerish .. thing … couldn't decide were to end the chapter… I am currently working on another chapter for my other story so you will have to wait for a while … Oh.. and I did not have Tonks say anything in this chapter.. oh and she's older in this fic. Than in the book so.. And just to let you guys know there would be no Harry / Kaname romance yet.. Heck Harry isn't even born yet! ( oops… ) So see you next chapter! And please review..


	3. Chapter 3

Me : Sorry for the long wait! ( stupid U-chan)

Yuki ( not the snow , but the meaning of luck!) : …..

Me: … Ok..Ok.. well I did get stuck on my other fic so I sort of forgot to update this one too.. (and then I got sick… with the stomach flu) .. But I'm fine now !

Yuki: We do not own anything!

(AN) So I forgot to put up that the story would end with mpreg. And may end up with a sequel. ( which might end up a one shot) Yuki and Kaname never end up dating. But Yuki will not be paired with anyone… Oh and I made Zero OCC around Sayuri..

"stuff being said"

'thoughts'

* * *

The party: POV. Sayuri

I had just gotton to Japan and my brother just had to have an assembly just to introduce me. Ugg.. stupid, hyperactive brother. And to top it off my sister is on a sugar high and changing her hair color and nose structure every few minutes.

" Sayuri the guests are almost here. Are you ready?" asked my brother in a high-piched tone. I had on a blue kimono style dress and tights to go with them. I open the door reluctantly to go out.

" Onii- chan does this look good on me?" I ask while twirling around. I slooly look up to see him with his mouth wide open. My brother looked great, he wore a grey suit and contacts, his hair tied up with a blood red ribbon. " You look like a girl .." I say teasingly to him.

" You look dazzling !" He said totally ignoring my comment. I was about to say something to him, when he pulled me by the arm and led me outside. Everything out side was neatly decorated and the tables were lined with different kinds of food. I was beginning to feel really tired because of the jetlag, but I had to attend because this was my welcoming party.

I started to greet all of the guests that had came early to the party. Once I was finished I started to wonder around. And was pulled to the side by a strong hand.

" Miss Cross .. Why are you walking around by yourself when you are the main reason for this party?" said a soothing voice. I looked up to see the concerned face of Zero Kyuu.

" Please call me Sayuri .. and the reason I am by myself is because I was looking for a quite place to rest." I said. ' wow he seems like a different person than I thought him to be'

" ERrr.. well sorry for grabbing you like that. And you can call me Zero.. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" said Zero, while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you technically did just ask me a question, but sure," I said with slight humor.

" Why are you teaching the Night class if you are not a vampire?" He bluntly asked. I started to notice how close he had gotten to my body.

" Well, I am what is called an Elemental, my sister is a witch and is a metamorphosis. I am a rare elemental because normally an elemental would only control one element of earth, but I control almost all of them.. and I can help you with your vampire predicament.. If you want me too that is.." I tell him, 'why am I saying this to him.. I feel like that I have known him for all of my life.. and I'm about a couple houndred years old.. Ahh.. HE must be my mate.. well .. YES!.. (sigh) .. I should not keep my hopes up, but still I waited long enough..'

" Oh really? And what can you do about it?" asked Zero with peaking curiosity. 'Hmm… I wonder why I'm so attracted to this woman? And what is that delicous smell coming from her neck?' thought Zero.

" I will be able to make you an elemental instead of a vampire. We elemental's are no different from humans other than being able to control elements and be able to change our age.. Which means that we live long lives," I said in a calm collected voice. Then suddenly he hugged me.

" Thank You! Thank you! I always hated myself for becoming a vampire the very species that killed my parents.. Thank you!" said Zero while tears were poring down from his eyes (not that he will ever admit to doing such a thing)

"Your welcome. Your welcome." I said while rubbing Zero's back soothingly.

* * *

Years Later: 3rd person POV

" Once I give birth to my child I am going to kill you and **Castrate** you **ZERO**!" yelled Sayuri to her husband as she gave birth to her first child. She and Zero started to date after that party. And that escalated and the two ended up married. Zero ended up giving up his job as a Vampire Hunter and started businesses around the world. Currently they were in the Cross Manor's hospital room. The house was literally was built like a castle.

" Wahhhhhh! The cry of a baby was heard, to the relief of all the people inside of the manor and the babies father. Once the baby was cleaned the baby was handed to its mother.

" SO! What is the name of my nephew?" asked Tonks, her hair black and streaked with gold. In the background Kaien was trying to hold in his squeals of delight.

The couple exchanged a glance and said …. "Harrison Zero Kiyuu"

* * *

Me: So I know that the story hasn't developed much but still ! AT least Harry is born!

Yuki: HA you were just too lazy and the fact that you wrote more … But ended up deleting it because of U-chan!

Me: Pouts…. Well ! You should just stop showing up! You are my plot bunny ! And you are not needed for this fic because everything .. well almost everything is planed out for this fic!

Please review! (ah! ) and please go to my profile and vote on whether or not I should finish this fic first or my other fic or both.. because … school is starting and I need to set up a schedule for the fics.. which if where both would have to be updated at the end of each month..


End file.
